galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Saya
Saya is a Chaotic Good human female Sacred Fist 23 of Shiela that stands 5’6 ft. tall and weighs 120 pounds. She has long ass length bright pink hair that frames her face and beautiful icy blue eyes. She has well-tanned skin tone and an amazingly sexy thin body with large voluptuous F-cup tits, sexy slim waist, and a small tight apple bottom. Her face is angular with prominent cheekbones and a narrow chin, also her jawline is sharp and distinct. Her lips are full and sexy, covered with bright pink lip gloss. She wears a see through pink Greek style tunic that emphasizes her beautiful body and matches her hair. She also wears gold chain necklaces, gold spiked gauntlets with gold elbow armor, she also wears a gold belly chain with a gold thigh chain, and lastly gold high heels with gold shin guard. She wears no underwear under the tunic so her nipples and vag can be seen through the somewhat transparent fabric. She also sports large gold hoop earrings with a dangling pink glowing gemstone wrapped in gold wire, and gold chain nipple piercings with a pink glowing gemstone, and lastly a dangling gold chain clit piercing with a pink glowing gemstone wrapped with gold wire that also connects to her belly chain. Saya’s primary motivator is liberation, she wants to free people and herself from societal pressures and constraints about love and sex, she wants to free people from negative thinking and war mongering. Saya is usually a very calm person, smiling cheerfully and offering whatever advice she can give, she is also very even-tempered and doesn’t ever really blow her top but can experience strong emotional outbursts. Saya is an optimist and believes that people are naturally good inside, she believes the outcome of situations will be positive and she always tries to say hopeful things. Saya is conscientious, she is honest when dealing with people and is a responsible and industrious worker, and she is also very meticulous when dealing with the fragile feelings of others. However Saya is also very spontaneous and seems to have 20 projects going on at the same time, she often times takes on tasks without really thinking how she will accomplish them and sometimes can say things before she thinks about what’s coming out of her mouth. Saya is a bold person that seems to have an endless supply of courage, she confident about her abilities as a protector, healer, and her sexuality. She isn’t afraid to be naked in public and tries to go against those kinds of social norms. When dealing with people she is always warm and empathetic, she is forgiving to those who harm her and she is always open-minded to people’s wants and desires. She is adaptable to difficult situations and challenges and tries everything she can to overcome them. Saya is talkative and engaging, she is a very personable person and charismatic, she is also very open and easy to talk to. Saya is rebellious and freethinking, she likes to wear shocking clothes and exotic looks. She goes against society’s pressure to conform to any one standard. Saya has a gleeful sense of humor and loves jesters and other slapstick type entertainers. Saya has a habit of foot tapping, repeating what other people say, and dancing at odd times. Saya enjoys philosophizing about society and religion, she also likes making new sex aids and toys, and loves to listen to music especially big drums that vibrate the floor. Saya is bisexual with a strong sex drive, she needs sex a lot for long periods of time to feel comfortable. She is brazen at expressing her sexuality and her sexual needs, she is crude in her flirtations and likes to talk naughty things all the time. Current Saya was killed on Rektar 5 while searching for MDS Adam in the year 134 AC, she and The Boss's team encountered Demon Lord Alure, during the battle Saya fell to a Wail of the Banshee attack and died. The Boss's team was unable or unwilling to save her life. Her body has a permenent Gentle Repose spell on it and was entombed in a glass coffin in the Mauseoleum of Honored Warriors under the Great Temple of Sheila in Lilor'Areal. History Saya was abandoned at the temple of Shiela and grew up surrounded by Priestess of Shiela. When she was old enough she started training to become a Temple Guardian and protect the people she cared about, she was talented in the unarmed arts and so she became a sacred fist of Shiela. Relationships She has close ties with Imea, Aria, and Thrassa Character Sheet Human Sacred Fist 16 CG Medium Human Int +4; Senses '''Perception +5 '''Aura '''Aura of Good (Overwhelming) Defense '''AC 39 Flat 34 Touch 39 HP 137 (16d8+48) Fort +13, Ref +9, Will +15 Defensive Abilities 'Flawless Beauty, Miraculous Fortitude, Ki Pool (+4 insight AC 1/min) Offense '''Speed '''30ft '''Melee '+1 Holy Spiked Cestuses +17/+17/+17/+12/+7 (2d8+1 plus 2d6 Holy) '''Special Attacks '''Flurry of Blows, Style Strikes (Spin Kick, Heel Drop, Leg Sweep, Shattering Punch), Channel Energy, Fervor 5d6 13/day '''Spells Prepared '''Caster Level 16; Concentration +22 6th - Heal, Word of Recall 5th - Sacred Nimbus, Breath of Life, Disrupting Weapon, Flame Strike (DC 21) 4th - Divine Power, Spiritual Ally, Holy Smite (DC 20), Restoration, Forceful Strike (DC 20) 3rd - Detect Desires, Dispel Magic, Nap Stack, Searing Light, Wrathful Mantle, Remove Curse 2nd - Spear of Purity x2, Bear's Endurance, Calm Emotions, Consencrate, Iron Skin, Shackle 1st - Bless Water, Divine Favor, Hide from Undead x2, Mighty Fist of the Earth x2, Protection from Evil Orisons - Detect Magic, Light, Diplitory, Create Water, Mending Statistics '''Str 11, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 14, Wis 22, Cha 20(26) Base Atk +12; CMB +16 (+20 trip); CMD 37 '''Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Prodigy (Sex, Dance), Dodge, Mobility, Skill Focus (Sex), Deific Obedience (Shiela), Canny Tumble, Janni Style, Agile Maneuvers, Combat Expertise, Spring Attack, Improved Trip, Greater Trip, Janni Tempest, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Combat Reflexes, Ki Throw, Defensive Throw, Janni Rush '''Skills '''Acrobatics +42, Climb +19, Craft (Sex Aids) +22, Diplomacy +27, Knowledge (Religion) +21, Perception +5, Perform (Sex) +58, Perform (Dance) +37, Sense Motive +14, Spellcraft +10, Swim +6, Use Magic Device +9 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Celestial, Abyssal, Avalondi '''SQ '''Flurry of Blows, Blessed Fortitude, Unarmed Strike 2d8, Ki Pool 10/day, Miraculous Fortitude, Blessings 11/day, Charming Presence, Powerful Healer, Dominance Aura, Fast Healing, Shiela's Boons (Devotional, Flawless Beauty) '''Traits '''Savant (Sex), Sacred Touch Gear Pink Tunic of the Clergy Nipple Piercings of Alluring Charisma +6 Clit Piercing of Sexual Prowess +15 High Heels of Incredible Acrobatics +15 +1 Spiked Holy Cestuses Bracers of Armor +6 Pearl Necklace of Resistance +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Graveyard Category:Brandon's PCs